Everywhere I Go
by southernrose93
Summary: I wanted to see what would happen if Regina had a friend. The story starts in Regina's teen years. The curse will still happen but a few things have been changed and added. All of our favorite characters will make an appearance! There will be some time jumping/flash backs. StableQueen & OutlawQueen. Rating is M for chapters containing sex and possible triggers! Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Fraida glanced up from her work at the wash basin long enough to see a woman dressed in finery gliding over the grass next to the stream. She knew instantly who she was as she had seen her many times in the village before. She was always buying things never selling. But that was what it was like to be a lady. Never having to worry about getting by like the other people in the village did.

Fraida continued scrubbing the clothes on the wash board. A soft cough came from in front of her and she stopped when she realized that the lady was indeed actually standing in front of her. She straitened and tucked the damp strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"May I help you my lady?" Fraida asked looking into the sharp eyes staring back at her. Noting the smile on the woman's face was closer to a sneer than anything else.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone to help me look after my daughter. She is such a handful and I fear that one day she will not always trust me. That is why I need you. I need someone who can gain her trust to help keep an eye on her." The woman replied looking Fraida up and down.

"So, you want someone to spy on your own daughter for you?" Fraida returned.

"You are quick aren't you. Most people in this town wouldn't quite have caught on to that." The woman replied.

Fraida smiled, "I'm not most people."

"No indeed you are not. But as spying does sound like rather a horrid thing lets agree to call it keeping eyes and ears open to anything that might lead to something that would upset my plans for her." The woman said.

"You sound awfully sure that I'm going to help you." Fraida answered.

"Aren't you?" Replied the woman narrowing her eyes at the young girl.

"I have yet to see what good it would do me." Fraida replied. She knew that in most settings she would be scared of the woman standing in front of her. As it was she knew that they had the high ground and right now she was holding most of the cards. She had of course heard the stories of how this woman could rip your heart clear out of your chest and then use it to kill you or control you. Somehow Fraida knew that this woman would not be pulling out her heart. She needed her for some reason and she had to be careful not to push to hard.

"If that is all you need to know let me assure you that I can offer you what you and your family need." The woman replied.

"Which would be?"

"Security," She said smiling. "And for you the chance to travel the world with my daughter and have the adventures you have always wanted. You might even end up with and actual friend."

"I see, and what guarantee do I have that it won't end badly for me?" Fraida said not daring to ask the question that she really wanted the answer to.

"Oh, darling that is really up to you. But I can tell you that your heart will stay in place. My daughter seems to sense when I plant one of my minions in her life. Which is why I really need you. She has to pick you for herself. If I just bring you in she will know. Tomorrow she will come to town and she will pick someone to be her companion and ladies maid."

"I see. How…"

"How did I know what you really meant?" Cora replied. "I know what they say about me. I can read people very well you know."

Fraida nodded looking a bit flustered.

"I will bring her tomorrow. You may want to discuss it with your parents. Let them know you'll be coming to live with us. Say a few goodbyes. I expect you to be hear tomorrow." With that Cora reinstated her power and turn and walked away.

"Wait." Fraida called. Cora stopped and turned. "Why me?"

"I have watched many of you and you are the one with brains and the one who will always have my daughters best interest at heart. You, like me, will always look out for her." With that she turned again and was gone.

Fraida ran home to tell her parents what had happened, she had been offered a job that would give them all more security. They were happy. They thought that this would be a way for their daughter to advance in life and have much better opportunities.

Regina woke up that morning to the sound of her mother calling her name. "Regina, Regina. Wake up. Goodness you are so lazy. You look a mess. I have had it. I don't know how many times I am going to have to help you brush that main of yours."

"Mother, it's still early why are you waking me up?" Regina rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But then her blankets vanished reappearing across the room. The crisp morning air bit as she instantly scrambled out of bed.

"Forgive me for trying to teach you how to be a lady." Cora said walking over to her daughter who was rummaging in her closet. "Where is the maid? She should have already done all of this."

"Late again I suppose." Regina replied a worried look on her face. She knew the girl was in trouble though she didn't much care for her.

"I suppose we should get a new one. Why is it so hard to find good help?" Cora said sounding exasperated.

"Oh mother, maybe if you could talk to her…"

"You want me to talk to her again? No, I have talked and talked. Threatened even and still it makes no difference. She's going, right after I find a new one." Cora said.

"Mother… do you think I could choose my own?" Regina asked timidly, sure her mother would say no.

"How would a fifteen year old girl even know how to choose a ladies maid?"

"Oh let me try. I promise if I choose badly you can pick whoever you want for as long as you want! You always chose people who I don't even like. Please, mother?" Regina half begged throwing her arms around her mother.

"Is that so?" Cora stopped momentarily. "I guess you are growing up… Go to the village today and find someone if that will satisfy you." Cora said looking sternly down at her daughter. This child was walking right where she wanted her to. "If I don't like who you choose she is going straight back to wherever she came from!"

"Oh thank you mother! I promise you won't regret letting me do this myself." She beamed up at her mother thrilled at the bit of freedom she was getting.

"Don't thank me yet. Get dressed and eat your breakfast and then go." Cora said. "Choose wisely dear. I really am getting quite put out with the quality this place has to offer." Cora said most of that in a loving voice but Regina swore she heard what she though was true frustration. Regina did as her mother said and was headed toward the village in no time.

Fraida had seen Cora's daughter once in passing several years ago and hadn't paid much attention to her. She had been carrying a large load of wood that day. She had been helping the Backers daughter Ellie, bake bread that day. Fraida wasn't sure that she would miss any of the people here but she knew there were a few like Ellie who she would miss seeing but she had to admit that she was excited about the possibilities working for this family would bring.

Today Fraida was trying to sell apples in the village. From what she had gathered from Cora, Regina was suppose to choose her. She wasn't sure how that was going to work. She knew though that the woman had a plan. So regardless of what the plan was she would do her chores today and wait and see what would happen. Of course that was when she saw Regina riding her house down the cobbled street before dismounting and tying the horse to the hitching post. She was beautiful. Much more grown up than the 11 year old that Fraida had seen last time. Of course Fraida herself had been the same age, maybe a little older. But this young woman was stunning.

Regina loved riding and today was no exception. The feel of the wind on her face was like freedom to her. It was the part of her day that she loved best. Regina could not believe that her mother was letting her do this. She was determined to try and find someone that her mother would approve of but that she would also trust. The woman that her mother had chosen over the years had always been a little cold hearted. They rarely ever laughed and Regina had to say she didn't trust a single one of them.

She tied her steed to the hitching post and stood looking around. She didn't come to the village often. When she did she was usually with her mother and was told to say in the carriage. Today was her day to do whatever she wanted. She decided that she would wander and maybe it would be as easy as just meeting this person. She didn't really know how these things went.

The village was full of people. Different people selling things on the side of the road. Some people sold fabrics others food and produce. Honestly there was almost anything you could imagine being sold there. Regina walked around looking at things and observing the different people. There were several girls her age that for the most part looked at her in two ways. With awe or envy in their eyes because everyone knew who Cora's was. Regina realized that this was how she was to be known. As Coras daughter. Regina had heard some of the things they said about her. The sad thing was that she knew it was most of what they said was true, the other things she wasn't sure about yet. For most people just thought that what Cora was, was enough to write her up as the same.

The idea hurt Regina. She was so different from her mother. She could never do half of the things her mother did. Nor did she even want to. That settled it she would look for someone who wasn't afraid of her mother and who looked at her like a person not an object.

This proved harder than she thought. She spent all day trying to start conversations with people they either didn't want to even speak with her or they hung on her every word. This was exhausting. This was not what she wanted. By the after noon she was exhausted and generally downcast by her luck. She decided to go home and see if her mother would let her try again tomorrow.

She walked through the crowd. She didn't make eye contact with anyone just kept her eyes on the ground. She was sick of this place.

"Apples miss? Three for a penny." Regina heard the voice and looked up to see a young girl her age with auburn hair sitting on a bench with two bushels of apples on either side of her. She had an open book in her hand. Intrigued Regina started towards the girl.

"I love apples." Regina said smiling at the girl who surprisingly smiled back. The girl reached her hand out over one of the baskets and hovered for a few seconds and then pulled a perfectly red apple and tossed it to Regina. Regina caught the apple smelled it and her eyes lit up. She looked up at the auburn haired girl who's hazel blue eyes gleamed back at her. She motioned for Regina to sit next to her. Regina did and turned slightly to look at the girl.

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Fraida." She said giving Regina a wide smile. This was the first person to formally introduce herself to her.

"Oh, I'm…" She started to say taking the outstretched hand.

"Regina." Fraida said interrupting. "I know, I have seen you here before. It was a long time ago mind you but I recognized your face."

"Really? Does everyone know who I am?" Regina asked somewhat bewildered.

"Well, everyone knows who your mother is and so everyone knows who you are. But no one knows who you actually are. What kind of person you are I mean." Fraida replied.

"Sometimes I don't even know who I am." Admitted Regina.

"That's true for a lot of people." Fraida said softly.

"Do you know who you are?" Regina asked smiling.

Fraida smiled back but paused for a moment to think about her answer. "No… I mean I know what my dreams are and what I like and don't like. But I have never been tested or gone on any adventures. I mean I've never left this village… I guess I just don't think I can know who I am yet without having some kind of adventure. I haven't done anything. How can I know if I am brave and courageous without adventure? Or if I'm good without having been faced with evil?" Fraida said looking up at the sky.

Regina looked at her hands. No one had ever been so open and honest about themselves with her. "Do you want to travel?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I don't really even care how I see it you know. Just to be able to see what's outside of this town. I'm sure some of it is the same as it is here but there must be some wonderful places out there." Fraida said looking at Regina.

"I think you are right. I haven't seen much of it but my mother takes me with her sometimes." Regina replied.

"What's it like?" Fraida asked.

"It's beautiful." Regina said pausing. "It's how you said. A lot of it is the same as here but there are some places that are indescribable."

"That's wonderful. So what are you doing here today? I have to admit I watched you walk all over the village. You looked like you were looking for something or rather someone." Fraida said.

"How could you tell?" Regina asked smiling.

"Well, you haven't bought anything. You weren't even looking at the things being sold. You were looking at the people and trying to talk to them." Fraida replied.

"Well, you are right. I am looking for someone. My mother has sent me here to find someone to be my lady in waiting." Regina laughed. "I hate how that sounds. I would much rather call it companion or friend even. But, mother would never approve of me calling a servant a friend. But, I don't really want another servant."

Fraida smiled. "So, what you are looking for is someone who can do your hair and help you get into those corset things and whatever else but who you can still talk to and enjoy their company?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I know it sounds kina of silly. It's probably a lot to ask of someone too. I just really don't want another one of my mothers picks. I have never trusted them. I want someone I can trust."

"It makes sense to me. Everyone needs a friend and someone they can trust." Fraida replied.

Regina hesitated in the silence that followed Fraida's words. "Fraida, do you think you would want to do it? I know it's a lot to ask. I know you have heard what kind of woman my mother is. But I can take you with me on our travels. You could see the world and maybe have some adventures." Regina's words came tumbling out of her mouth.

Fraida smiled at her but didn't reply. She sat in silence thinking. She was suddenly feeling conflicted. Cora was a woman of great power. She knew without a doubt that the woman would try to use her to get to her daughter. Fraida liked Regina, neither of them had many if any real friends. Fraida didn't have much time she was always trying to help her parents stay afloat. This could be her opportunity to have a friend, see the world, and make sure her parents were taken care of. She knew all this. She had decided yesterday to do it. She had decided that it was her best option. But here was Regina sitting beside her and she knew she didn't want to be used by this girls mother to hurt her. But at the same time, what could her mother really use her for except to get information from her… "Yes. Yes I'll do it." Fraida said.

Regina who had been holding her breath exhaled and smiled so big. "Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around Fraida's neck.

"But there is something I need to tell you first." Fraida took Regina's hand. "You probably wont want me to come with you after you hear this." Regina's expression changed from happiness to confusion. "Regina, yesterday your mother came to see me. She said that you would come here today as you would be looking for a ladies maid. She wanted me to say yes. I agreed to say yes because she promised my family security and me a chance to see the world." Fraida paused a moment looking at Regina. "She wanted someone to keep an eye on you and tell her if you ever planned to do anything to upset her plans for you. I don't really know what that meant… I didn't think anything of it. I don't have a lot of friends so it didn't mean anything to me that I would be spying on you. But meeting you and after talking to you and finding out a little about what you are like… I don't want to be her spy. I want to be your friend and I don't think friends are suppose to spy on each other." Fraida hung her head looking at the book in her lap. She sat like that a long time. Regina stared at the apple still in her had for a long time.

"No." Regina said and Fraida's heart sank. "No." Regina said again. "I still want you to come."

Fraidas head shot up. "But why? Your mother wants me to spy on you."

"I know, she has always had someone around to spy on me. I see that now. But you are different. You could have never told me and I would have trusted you and you could have gone on telling her whatever she waned to know. But you chose to tell me… I think that is something that a friend would do." Regina said taking Fraidas hand again. "I know now that you agreeing will be even harder than before. If my mother finds out you told she'll send you right back. You're going to have to tell her things that she wants to hear."

"I don't want to spy on you." Fraida said.

"I know. All you will have to do it give her information that appears to be valuable…" Regina said looking a little confused herself. "I don't think my mother wants daily reports of what we talk about. She just wants someone there that can warn her when I try and do something that goes against her plans."

"You still want me to come?" Fraida asked.

"Yes, I think I do. You're the first honest person I have met all day that hasn't seen me only as my mothers daughter. You have been honest with me when you didn't have to be. I think my mother underestimated your character." Regina said. "Listen we don't have to figure all of this out today. We can see how it goes. You can leave any time you want."

"Okay… When do we leave?" Fraida asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Regina replied.

"My father should be coming by soon to pick up what is left." Fraida returned motioning to the apples. "We would need to pick up some of my things at my house if that's okay."

"Of course." Regina said.

The two girls sat on the bench chatting until Fraidas father arrived. He picked up the remaining apples. Fraida told him that she was going to be going with Regina. He nodded a bittersweet smile.

"You'll be needing to go say goodbye to your mother." He said hugging his daughter. "I'll walk you to the house while you get your things."

"Get you horse Regina we can ride back from my house." Fraida said.

Regina nodded in response leading her horse through the crowd after Fraida and her father. Fraida's house was small, very small. But it looked homey. Regina waited outside while Fraida went inside to get her things and say goodbye to her family. She came out and her parents followed standing in the gateway of the picket fence that surrounded the front yard. She hugged her parents who were smiling knowing that their daughter would be taken care of.

Regina mounted her horse holding out her hand to Fraida who took it and was hoisted up to sit behind Regina. Fraida had a small bag thrown over her shoulder. In it we her clothes, her books, and a few things her parents had given her over the years. They waved to her parents both promising that they would indeed come visit. The two road away Fraida looking back to waved then wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as the road down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They approached the castle. Fraida suddenly realizing how much bigger this place was from her own house. It was huge. She was suddenly feeling very small. Regina sensed this when she felt Fraidas arms tighten a little around her waist.

"It must seem a little intimidating. The inside is… a little less so." Regina said honestly. She would like to say that it was warm and colorful. But how warm and colorful could stone walls get?

"I've never seen any thing so big." Fraida admitted.

Regina chuckled, "Wait until you see the inside."

"Can we go exploring?" Fraida asked.

"Yes, we can explore the castle and the grounds and if you want to even the woods." Regina replied. "But first I think we should get you settled in. Mother will probably want to meet you."

They ran inside and Cora came down the stairs once she heard the girls laughter. "What's this? Back already?" Cora said smiling. "Who did you bring with you dear?"

"Mother," Regina said running over to her mother and hugging her. "This is Fraida." Fraida smiled and gave her best curtsy.

"Well Fraida we are pleased that you would join us here in our home. I can see that my daughter is happy you are here." Cora said this and Fraida sensed a twinge of jealousy in her voice. Regina heard it to.

"Oh, mother thank you so much for letting me do this on my own. I know I don't always do a good job of showing you but I do love you and I know you only want what's best for me." Regina said looking at her feet. Her mother smiled a genuine smile this time.

"Of course dear." She replied patting her daughters face. "Why don't you take your new, friend, and get her settled. A room has been prepared for her downstairs."

"Mother I was thinking. Since it is lonely upstairs by myself and she'll be looking after me do you think she could have one of the rooms upstairs next to mine." Regina asked.

Her mother thought about this for a moment. Twenty-four hour surveillance was all she thought. Her daughter would never wonder what she was doing up there. "I don't know if that would be wise dear. Though you seem to think of her as a friend, she is still one of the servants." Fraida was feeling awkward at this moment.

"Oh, mother please" Regina begged. "It would make me so happy to have a friend up there. Please."

Cora paused for effect. "Well, if it makes you happy dear. But if we have company she goes downstairs."

"Oh thank you mother!" Kissing her mothers face and grabbing Fraida's hand and dragging her up the stairs. When they got to the top and went to Regina's side of the castle because it was big enough for her to have an entire side to herself.

Regina opened a door to one bedroom. "This one is mine." Said Regina letting go of Fraida's hand and waving to her room. "You can pick any of the others on this floor that you want."

"Really?" Fraida said still not believing her ears. She was beginning to realize that Regina had plans to treat her more like a sister and best friend then a maid.

"Of course! Do you want to look at them?" Regina asked dancing on her toes and clasping both of Fraidas hands in her own and slowly pulling her towards the rest of the bedrooms.

There were eight rooms on this floor apparently and each a different color. Regina's was a light blue and had big windows that flooded the room with light. The one that Fraida ended up choosing was a cheerful green color with one large window that looked out over the fields. You could even see the stables from there. This was the room next to Regina.

"I'm glad you picked this one." Regina said smiling.

"Why?" Asked Fraida raising an eyebrow at her new friend.

"Because." She said running over to the wall on the side of the bed furthest from the door. She knelt down and lifted the paneling with the pads of her fingers. There was a hole in the stone and another piece of paneling. Which she also lifted up and moved to the side. The hole was plenty big enough to crawl through. Soon Fraida saw her friends feet disappear through the hole.

Running over to the hole in the wall she knelt down and saw Regina had turned around and was smiling at her through the opening. "How ever did you find out that it was here?" Fraida asked.

"Well, sometimes I sit against the wall and I leaned my head back this one time and it hit the wood. It sounded hallow so I fiddled with it until I figured it out." She said excitedly. "What do you think?"

"It's brilliant!" Fraida exclaimed.

"I thought so too. Now if anything…" Regina stopped herself.

"What is it Regina?"

"Nothing." Regina replied quickly biting her bottom lip softly. "I'm just glad you picked this room."

"Do you think your mother knows about it?"

"No…" Regina's eye lit up a little. "She rarely comes in any of these rooms unless it is to find me or…"

"She locks you in here doesn't she. That's why you're glad that I picked this room. Because if either of us got locked in or both of us…" Fraida said realizing that this woman who called herself a mother was indeed everything everyone said she was if not more.

"We could still get to each other or escape." Regina finished the thought for Fraida. There was a long pause as both girls stared at each other. "I understand if you don't want to be here any more. I shouldn't have asked you to even come."

"Hey, I knew all the stories about her when I said yes. Remember that she is actually the one who asked me… I knew then that something was going on. But if anything all this makes me realize how much you need someone on your side." Fraida said climbing through the hole and taking one of Regina's hands.

"You're to good. She's going to try and break you. If she hasn't taken your heart then that's her only way to get control." Regina said her eyes downcast.

"Then we will just have to make her think that she has control." Fraida said.

"How can we do that?" Regina asked.

"Well, when she asks me questions I may have to tell her the truth sometimes… Which means if there is something that she could use to really hurt you then you can't tell me." Fraida said her heart aching at the thought that her new friend might not be able to ever trust her. "But, you have to tell me some things so she doesn't get suspicious."

"I don't like the idea of lying to you." Regina said softly. "It's not good to lie."

"Then don't. Just don't tell me anything. If I ask a question don't answer." Fraida hung her head. "I don't want to be used to hurt others. So, please don't tell me anything."

"Okay, but I'll still tell you some things. I trust you." Regina said. "Are you sure you want to stay. She is dangerous." Regina said after a short time.

"I know but I can't leave with a clear conscience now. Knowing I left you to fend for yourself. We have to keep each other strong." Fraida squeezed the your brunette's hand. "We can't letter break us."

"Sometimes I think she has already broken me." Regina said honestly.

"That's not what I see." Fraida replied.

"What do you see?" Regina asked looking her friends in the eyes.

"I see a girl who has been alone for far to long. I see that she is a little unsure of herself. Maybe she hasn't figured out who she is yet. But I see fire and spirit inside of her." Fraida paused. "My mother told me once that spirit, goodness, self worth, and love are things that people can't take from you. You either give it up or fight every day for it. So I guess it's up to us if Cora wins or not."

"You're right." Regina said smiling. "You have a good mother."

"Yeah, I do."

The two spent the rest of the day settling in and chatting about all the things they would do over the next few days. It was getting close to dinner and Regina was ready to run down the stairs. "Wait!" Called Fraida.

"What?" Regina said looking confused.

"Don't I need to do your hair and help you get dressed for dinner." Fraida said with a smirk putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh!" Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't think I actually wanted you to do any of those thing do you?"

"I figured that once I got to see the inside of your room and watch you crawl gracelessly through a hole in the wall." Fraida replied smiling. "What will your mother think if I don't make you presentable?"

"Let her! Then she'll have to tell you what she expects and when you listen it will make you look good. She'll start thinking you'll always do what she tells you. Which is exactly what she wants!"

"You're right!" Fraida laughed. "In that case we should make you look a little more wild." Fraida approached her friend and ruffled her hair. "Now you look like you haven't brushed it in a week."

Regina laughed, grabbed her friends hand and ran down the stairs. Her mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her face wore a forced smile and her eyes glinted with something close to frustration.

"I'm so glad you and your friend decided to come join the rest of us for dinner. I see also that you again plan to look like a peasant for dinner again. No offense Miss. Atwood." Cora turned her gaze to Fraida. "Do you plan on always letting my daughter look like this or were you just waiting to be instructed." Fraida was silent even though she knew it was coming she didn't expect it to be in front of her daughter.

"I…" Fraida said hesitantly.

"You do know why you are here." Cora continued.

"I…"

"You are here to not just keep my daughter company and give her the company and socialization she needs. You are here to keep her calm. You are here to make her presentable. You are here to help me help her become the woman that I know she can be. Is that doable for Miss. Atwood?" Cora said her eye brow had been arching her eyebrows higher and higher.

"Yes." Fraida said. Cora's eyebrow arched even higher. "Madam." Fraida added with a curtsey.

"You may go downstairs to the kitchens and eat there. Meet the rest of the staff and see if anything needs doing." Cora said turning around to walk away. Fraida glanced at Regina and scurried down the hall but not before she heard Regina's voice say. "Mother, did you have to be so mean to her. It's her first day." And the sneer in Cora's voice as she replied. "She is a servant dear. It is bet to put them in their place as soon as possible otherwise they get ideas."

It was late when Fraida finally made it back up the stairs. The servants downstairs had been nice enough but hadn't seemed to mind giving her various chores to do. Not now knowing if it was safe yet to decline doing the chores she did them and chatted with the rest of the servants. They seemed nice enough but she could tell that they were all wary of her and not really being completely welcoming to her.

All of Fraida's life she had helped her family work to make it by. She didn't have any real friends. There were boys and girls that she grew up with that she could chat with in the square on market day but none of them knew her hopes and dreams. She had lived a solitary life. It seemed like all of that was changing. The girl in the room next to her already knew more about her than anyone else. It was terrifying in some ways. She had opened up to this girl, trusted her even, and she didn't even know if she was trustworthy.

That wasn't entirely true. She knew that Regina was a good person. She was young and kind. So far she had been nothing but caring and understanding. Not like her mother. She didn't even know what to think about that woman. She was… a very strong individual. Fraida sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her hands a few moments before she rose remembering that she was suppose to help Regina get ready for bed. Not that she needed help. Why was she even needed here she thought to herself exhaustedly.

Fraida knocked on Regina's bedroom softly before opening it and peaking her head through the door. Regina was sitting in a large chair by the fireplace with her feet tucked up next to her. An open book in her hands and a white nightgown on.

"You came back. I'm sorry she sent you down there… I was wondering how long they were going to keep you down there. You should have just told them that you needed to come help me." Regina said looking up and smiling.

"Well, I didn't want to offend anyone on my first day and I think everyone knows that you don't actually need me for anything." Fraida said walking to the fire and sitting in front of it. Regina looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Well, mother seems to think that I need someone. But you're right. I don't need you to dress me or undress me. I can do all that. By the time I get to my hair though I do get tired and usually don't feel like doing it." She said smiling softly. She hesitated momentarily. "I do need you though… not for the reasons that my mother thinks. I need someone to talk to. I didn't realize how much I needed a friend until today."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to be here." Fraida sighed. "It's just been a long day. So much has changed for me today." She rubbed her face in her hands. "Those people downstairs… I'm not sure if they have no personality or if they just don't like me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Regina exclaimed.

"Um, everyone I ever went up against on market day." Fraida said giggling.

"I don't believe you. You are great." Regina said.

"I have you fooled." Fraida said smiling at her friend before yawning.

"Okay, it is time for you to go to bed." Regina said getting up and pulling her friend to her feet and dragging her to her room. "Where are your sleeping clothes?"

"With my things…" Fraida said pointing to the bag. Regina went and brought it to her friend who was now perched once again on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'll let you get ready. I'm glad you came Fraida. Thank you…" Regina said smiling at the auburn haired girl whose sleepy eyes smiled back. "If you wake up in the middle of the night and it's hard to go back to sleep you can come wake me up."

"That's a kind offer but I wont get scared and I doubt I will wake up until morning." Fraida said.

"Uh huh." Regina said as she headed for her room.

It was the middle of the night when Fraida woke up to the sound of something scurrying in the corner of her room. The room was ice cold and so were her feet. She heard the sound again. She felt like she was laying on a cloud. A big fluffy soft cloud. This was not her bed… She heard the sound again and this time she sat bolt upright remembering where she was. She stared into the corner where the sound was coming from. It was pitch black and there was no way she would be able to see what was in the corner.

This was a predicament. In this place there was no telling what was in the corner. She was safe on the bed. Or was she? No one had lived in this room in a long time. Maybe she had disturbed the real residents of this room. She had to leave. They were going to come for her she knew it. Was she safer to stay in the bed and wait it out or run to Regina's room? She had said she could anyways.

She ran for it. Just barely containing the very girly and embarrassing scream that was threatening to escape. She made it out of the room and into Regina's. She walked silently to the bed shivering. Because really the stone was like ice under her already cold feet.

Regina was sprawled out over the bed, her mouth open as she slept. It was adorable. People were always there most adorable self when they slept Fraida thought. She nudged Regina who rolled over without waking. Fraida slipped under the covers and with the warmth of her friend next to her she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**To my faithful readers, thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback! At this point I am beginning to see where this story is headed. Fraida and Regina will never be "in love." But at the same time, at this point in the story, they are all each other has… at the moment. I have always seen Regina as a very sexual character so I wouldn't be surprised if something did happen. Not saying it will… but I'm also not saying it won't. **

**I was going to write another chapter with just the two of them but it seemed like it was time to move forward. I'm going to try and pick up the pace and bring in a few other characters over the next few chapters. ****J**

**Please R&R and tell me what y'all think and what I can do to improve. I'm pretty new so I need all the help I can get.**

* * *

"Daddy!" Regina called, smiling as she ran to great her father. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too darling." Regina's father said lovingly as he hugged his daughter. "How is my girl?"

"I'm good Daddy. I'm so happy you're home." Regina said leaning back from the hug to smile up at her father.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was away?" Her father asked.

"I found a friend! Mother didn't like the last ladies maid I had and then she let me pick one for myself. She has been here a week and we have already had ever so much fun. We have explored the house and the grounds and the woods and ridden horses almost everyday." Regina chattered away.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"Well, I think mother thought that we were having to much fun so she has her mending one of my dresses. I don't really think of her as a servant father. She's my friend." Regina replied.

"I'm so happy that you found someone to keep you company while I am away." Her father said leaning forward and kissing the top of his daughters head fondly.

"When are you leaving again?" Regina asked her father.

"I'm not certain. You know I don't like leaving you here all by yourself."

"I know you don't Daddy." Regina replied smiling.

"I was thinking that you are getting older and will need to start learning how to run things and see more how the world works. Would you like to go with me the next time I leave?" Her father asked her.

"Yes," She exclaimed flinging her arms around her father. "Do you think Fraida could come to. She wants to see the world and have adventures."

"Well, I'm not sure." Her father replied.

"Father, if I go with you I'll have to have someone to do my hair." Regina smirked at her father with her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha ha ha… Well I suppose that is true. I guess if your mother says it's okay you can both come." Her father said. "Where is she?"

"In her room I think. I think she is getting ready to go on one of her trips." Regina answered.

"Where is she going this time?" Her father asked as they began to walk further into the castle.

"She didn't say."

"Darling, I'm going to go say hello to your mother and rest. Would you like to go riding tomorrow morning? Bring your friend, I would like to get to know her." Her father said.

"Of course! That would be wonderful. Fraida will be excited." Regina said kissing her fathers cheek and then running up the stairs and into her room where Fraida was still working on the mending. "Daddy has returned and he wants to take us riding tomorrow morning." Regina said addressing her friend and she walked and sat down next to her friend. She picked up the sock she was still trying to mend.

"That's wonderful. Are you happy he has returned?" Fraida asked smiling at her friend as she mended the hem of one of Regina's dresses.

"Oh yes, we always have so much fun. Mother is usually the one who is gone. But, it always seems that this time of year he has to attend to business. I don't really know where either of them go when they leave… Oh, he wants you and I to go with him on his next trip!" Regina exclaimed.

"Me as well?" Fraida said as her eyes lit up with hopeful excitement.

"Yes! I told you I would take you with me, and father has agreed. I think that is why he wants to meet you and get to know you." Regina answered.

The friends spent the rest of the morning talking and mending. Well, Regina put forth valiant effort but she wasn't very good at it. Fraida was patient with her. Regina had lunch sent up and they ate after the mending was done.

After lunch Regina reading a book they had started aloud. Fraida could read but it was not one of her strengths. Regina had noticed her friend struggling to grasp the tougher words and had decided to teach Fraida everything she needed to know.

"And when she saw the boy she knew that he was her true love, the one who would save her. She knew, because when she saw him, her soul leapt and was overcome with joy. She knew because suddenly she suddenly knew everything was going to be okay. Yes, he was her true love." Regina sighed and she read the story. "Do you think that we will have love at first sight?" Regina asked Fraida rolling over the lay on her back and stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I don't think it always happens like it does in the books." Fraida replied.

"How do you think it happens?"

"Well, I think it can happen that way. But I think sometimes love can be more gradual. Like a slow burn. It just grows and grows until you are consumed." Fraida replied.

Regina sat up at that. "I never want to be consumed by anything. That is to dangerous."

"Well, what do you think the people in your book are feeling?" Fraida asked smiling.

"Well, love but I don't think they are consumed." Regina replied.

"Regina come on! Her soul leapt, you can't get more sappy than that."

"Sappy, exactly. It's sappy, it's not consumed." Regina replied.

"I'm gonna laugh one day when you meet the man of your dreams and you just fall madly and hopelessly in love." Fraida said.

"Well, you'll never get that chance because it is never going to happen." Regina replied sitting up and turning up her nose.

"We'll see about that." Fraida said.

* * *

"Regina, are you ready to go?" They heard Regina's father call to them.

"Yes!" Regina said heading towards the door in her riding outfit of the day. "Come on you!" She called to Fraida.

"The horses are already waiting outside. This must be Fraida." He said and turned his attention to the girl running down the stairs behind his daughter.

"Yes, this is her," Regina said. Fraida gave a small curtsey smiling at the man before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord." Fraida said.

"If what my daughter has said is true, then the pleasure is all mine." Henry said taking Fraida's hand. "Shall we?" He said motioning to the front door.

The ride was slow at first but the pace soon picked up as they raced across the fields through the woods surrounding the house. They stopped near a stream to give the horses a rest.

"I do love our rides together Daddy." Regina said as her father rapped an arm around her shoulder.

"As do I my love. Your friend will make a good rider one day I think." He said smiling at Fraida who was somewhat breathless but smiling non the less.

"I have been teaching her this week. She wasn't bad at all when she first got here but she has already improved quite a bit." Regina replied.

"I met a young man on my last trip. He was an excellent rider, one of the best that I have seen. I asked him to return with me and work in the stables. I think he will be able to help even you my dear." Her father said. "Both of you."

"I'm not that good father." Regina replied blushing.

"You are wonderful. I know how much you love it." He replied.

"I do. So did he say he would come." Regina asked.

"Yes, he had a few things to tend to before he could leave home and I wished to return home at once. He should be arriving soon." Her father replied lovingly.

"That's wonderful." Regina said.

"What will he do?" Asked Fraida somewhat shyly.

"Oh, he'll work in the barn with the horses. Solomon is getting to old to take care of all of them. I also would like to build the amount and quality of horses we have. I believe that he will be a able to help me with that." He answered smiling at Fraida. "And teaching you two how to ride of course. I believe the horses have rested long enough why don't we head back. Your mother will probably be wondering where we are."

The three mounted and headed back towards the castle. They made it out of the woods and into the open fields between the castle and the woods. Regina turned her head to look at Fraida and her father. Without warning she and her horse surged forward. The two who were left behind laughed and quickly caught up with Regina who had been waiting for them before she really took off.

Fraida understood why Regina loved this. It was exhilarating to feel the wind on your face and the movement of a powerful animal beneath you. They road over the hills. Regina's father had caught up to her and they were neck and neck racing towards the castle.

They arrived quickly in front of the castle. Regina dismounted first and was smiling and her hair windswept. She walked round the front of her horse to see a young man walking toward them not thirty feet away. Her eyes met his and her breath caught in her chest.

"I hardly expected you until tomorrow my lad." Regina's father walked forward and clasped the man on the shoulder.

"I was eager to get here my Lord." The young man answered.

"Regina, come here." He said waving for her to come forward. "This is Daniel, the young man who has agreed to help us."

Daniel took Regina's hand and bowed, his eyes looking up to meet hers as he smiled. Regina let out her breath and smiled back.

* * *

**There you go! I realize this one is short. But I really wanted to end there, sorry! The next chapter should be up soon. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I never dreamed it would take me so long. School got so busy and then the day after classes ended I hopped on a plane and flew halfway around the would to spend half the summer with my sister. **

**I was determined to get an update done before we leave for Europe tomorrow night. I obviously succeeded! So here you are… the latest update. It's 4:30 am here so I apologies for all of the mistakes. **

**Again very sorry it took me so long to update. But… I think you might enjoy this chapter. Let me know. I love getting reviews. I'm finally figured out how to break it up in the last chapter hopefully I still remember.**

* * *

Chapter Four

(Storybrook the second curse)

She was tired and it had seemed like this day would never end. All she knew was that they were back in Storybrook after some time and no one could remember what had happened. No one knew what had happened to Henry and Emma and no one knew how they were supposed to get them there. Regina was miserable… She knew when she broke the curse and sent Emma and Henry away that she would likely never see him again. Being back here brought her hope but it also brought her a great deal of anxiety.

She felt pain. Pain because she might not see her son. She couldn't see her son. She was close to him but she couldn't reach him. The pain of never seeing him was almost too much. But she had to be strong for him. He was all she had and if he ever did return and got his memories back he would have wanted her to be strong. Yes, she would be strong for him.

She had been walking down Main Street when she looked up and saw a new face… It wasn't a new face. She had seen it before somewhere. The woman had auburn hair and eyes that Regina was sure she had seen before… then it hit her, Fraida. Anger and hurt that didn't come from the current problems with Henry and the new curse rose up inside her.

She turned around and hurried away down the street and around the corner before Fraida saw her. Hot tears stung her eyes as she tried to stem the pain that was welling up inside of her.

* * *

(Enchanted Forest- Five months after Regina and Daniel met)

Daniel pressed Regina against the outside wall of the castle bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It had been five blissful months since he had arrived and he was hopelessly in love with Regina. They were trying to make their way to the safety of the barn but today they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He had her pinned against the hard stone wall of the castle and her hands were in his jacket pulling him closer.

Regina would only sneak out to spend time with him when Cora was gone. She had just left on another of her trips that afternoon. They had not spent more that two minutes alone together in the last two weeks. Luckily for them Cora was gone a lot more than she was home. Regina ran her hands up his chest to tangle her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck deepening the kiss. Opening her mouth their tongues explored the others mouths. Daniel ran his hands down to cup her breasts still pressing her firmly into the wall. Regina moaned softly at the contact. Arching her back to press her hips into his. She could feel his hard length there and groaned. She pulled back and he kissed and sucked his way down her neck.

"Daniel…" She said softly, almost whimpering. She wanted him, she wanted him inside her, to feel his length move within her. "I want you." She breathed. He paused momentarily and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You mean…" He asked thinking maybe she didn't understand what those words meant.

"Yes." She replied.

"You mean, sex?" He said wanting to make a hundred percent sure she meant what he thought she meant.

"Yes." She replied confidently.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"More sure than I have ever been about anything in my life." She replied smiling.

"But, don't you want to wait for your wedding night?" He asked.

"I want to be with you Daniel. It makes no difference to me if we are married or not because I can't love you anymore than I do now. I don't think my mother will ever let us get married. One way or another she would find a way to stop it. And I want to be with you. I want you to make love to me." Regina was gazing into Daniels eyes and she thought that nothing would be better than staring into them forever.

"I love you…" Daniel said "and I want to make love to you for the rest of my life not just one night. I want to love you forever."

"I know, but I'm afraid that no matter what we do, no matter where we go my mother will find us and stop us. She rips out peoples hearts and power is all she cares about..." Regina looked down for a moment, her back was still pressed against the wall. "I love you Daniel and it doesn't matter what happens in the future. My love for you will last forever and I will hold onto it with everything inside of me. I just want to be with you before it is to late… before she does something to keep us apart forever. I want to have the memory of being with you in every way in case that happens."

"I understand…" Daniel replied. "I want to be with you too, more than anything. But I want it to be special for us." He kissed her longingly. "Tomorrow night," another lingering kiss. "Come to me." He kissed her the final time before turning and walking towards the stables.

Regina hesitated before running to him. "Daniel." She said as she turned him around and pressed her lips to his again. Kissing him longingly once more. She pulled away smiling. Neither of them thought that they could wait until tomorrow but they turned and walked to their separate destinations.

Regina went to her room where she found Fraida curled up on the end of the bed asleep waiting for her. She crawled up onto the bed and shook her friend softly. "Wake up, I'm back." She said.

"Hmm," Fraida's eyes snapped open. "Oh, you're back." She said smiling at her friend.

"Yes." Regina replied. She wished she could tell Fraida everything, but they had decided that the less she new the less she would have to tell Cora. She was reduced to the bare minimum. 'he makes me feel happy. I enjoy being with him. Etc…' It hurt both of them that Regina couldn't share this part of her life with Fraida.

"Did you have a nice time?" Fraida asked, she knew more than she let on. She knew Regina was in love because she could see it in her eyes and in the way she walked around with a glow that wasn't there before. She tried to ignore it all though because she was afraid of what Cora would do to all of them.

"Yes, yes I did." Regina said smiling softly.

* * *

Crickets were chirping their midnight song as Regina made her way to the barn to find Daniel. She wasn't sure what he had planned but she knew that he wanted to make tonight special. Her nerves had been on edge all day and they were only mounting as she approached the barn. She opened the side door and stepped through to find Daniel waiting for her just inside. Moving quickly to each other they embraced one another. Their lips locked in a passionate greeting. Regina's nerves fading away with every second their lips remained sealed.

Daniel broke away bringing a hand to cup her face and stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes," Regina replied smiling softly at him, her nerves completely gone. They were replaced by anticipation. "More than anything." She leaned up to kiss him again.

Daniel smiled and took her hand and led her around the corner to the room where he slept. Regina had seen this room before but today it was special. There we candles and flowers and she could tell he had cleaned. She smiled seeing the effort he had put into making this night special. "It's not much, and I know it isn't the quarters you are used to… but I wanted to at least try and make it special for you." He said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"Daniel, it's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better." She stepped towards him cupping his face in one of her hands. "I love you and that is all that matters." She said. Leaning up to kiss him once again. "I love you too." He said in between kisses.

They kissed each other for several minutes before Daniels hands moved to slowly unlace the back of her dress. Once loose he pulled it gently forward over her shoulders, leaving it hanging to where just her shoulders and the top of her chest were exposed. He continued kissing her sweetly while his fingers ran softly over her shoulders. Regina's hands moved to his shirt, which she pulled unceremoniously over his head exposing his bare muscular chest.

She pulled away from the kiss so that she could run her hands over his chest before she pulled her dress all the way down stepping out of all her clothes and standing naked in front of him. He took her in. Her young but full breasts, her toned tummy and legs, and her hips which had had a smooth curve to them. She was beautiful. Absolutely breath taking. And she was offering herself up to him. He crashed his lips to hers and she made quick work of his pants and soon he to was bare before her.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Fleeting touches that only served to light the fire of desire that was already burning hot. Their bodies pressed together Regina could feel his hard member pressed against her lower body. She gasped and as if on cue Daniel lifted her up and carried to the bed and laying her down lovingly in the center before she grabbed his face and pulled him down on top of her.

Their kiss again turned hot and Regina could feel her desire building making her wet and more than ready for him. His length was pressed against her inner thigh and she moaned softly pressing her hips into his. "Daniel…" She whispered softly.

He groaned at the need in her voice as she said his name. "Are you sure you want this." He said again gazing into her eyes. Giving her one last time to change her mind.

She was gazing back and her hips were still pressed up into his when she smiled ever so slightly and said, "Have me…"

Something about the way she said it drove him crazy, but he would not rush this. He surged forward to claim her lips with all the passion for her he had. He kissed and sucked his way down her neck. Stopping his decent only to feast on her breasts, which were peeked with hard nipples. He sucked on one and she bucked against him. "Daniel… please." She was begging and whimpering for him. He was driving her crazy and she was so full of desire for him. She needed him inside of her. "Daniel, I need you." She panted. He groaned, his mouth still locked onto one of her breasts. Slowly he moved his hand down to her folds running gently over the folds. He groaned again feeling how wet she was and he hadn't even gotten between her folds yet. With his thumb he swept over her clit and he smiled when she arched her back and moaned loudly in pleasure.

He continued down slipping a finger knuckle deep inside. She screamed in pleasure and bucked against his hand. He thrust his finger slowly in and out before adding another, and then another. Trying to get her tight pussy to yield before he took her with his man hood. She was panting softly and he used his thumb to rub her clit again. Picking up the speed of his soft thrusts while he still sucked and nipped on her breasts. He was pushing her closer and closer towards the edge to her first orgasm. She was moaning his name between her panting and then she was there flying over the edge.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out as she rode out her orgasm. When she had come down he kissed her and she returned the kiss eager for the next phase. Positioning his throbbing member at her entrance, he pushed in slowly. She gasped and grimaced in the pain she felt. It hurt, it hurt, all the people who had told her it would her first time had not lied.

"Relax, Regina. You have to relax beautiful." Daniel whispered to her. And with his words she did. He buried himself to the hilt and remained quite still waiting for her body to relax. Her walls gave way and she arched her hips up signaling to him that she was ready. Their lips met again in a soft but consuming kiss.

Daniel began to move slowly. Thrusting gently in and out, in and out, in and out. This pace was killing her… He was killing her with each painfully slow thrust and though it was heavenly to feel him inside of her she wanted nothing more than for him to pick of the pace.

"Daniel…" She said. "Daniel, please." She was begging.

"What my love?" Daniel asked, knowing full well what she wanted but he wanted to draw it out. To make it last and make her tell him what she wanted.

"Take me…" She said unsure of what it really meant but desperate to say anything to get him to move faster. It was all he needed. Instantly he picked up his pace. He was thrusting into her hard and fast now. And the whole world was beginning to fade around them. It was just them. Her meeting him thrust for thrust and begging for more and for him to go faster and harder… and him pounding into her. Yet she still begged for more. Soon he was hammering into her without mercy and she was screaming in pleasure as he hit spots deep inside her. They came together and kissed each other sloppily as they came down from their highs.

It wasn't long before she was climbing on top of him to straddle his hips and they made love again. Even though it was her first night of passion she took to it easily and he didn't complain as they came together yet again. Exhausted and spent they remained wrapped in each other's arms, confessing their love for one another for most of the night.

To be continued

* * *

**Okay… Blushes. Well, as I said I am going to Europe so I am unsure when the next update will be. I have not forgotten about this story and I will finish it and I do have an absolutely fantastic plan for it. Just hang in there with me okay! Love you people who actually read this. Let me know what you think. You can follow me on tumblr at bubblesforclaire and if you want to see pics of my summer vacation and trip to Europe my Instagram is clairerose93… I'm so excited!**


End file.
